A hybrid digital television (TV) system is a TV system capable of providing a viewer with an enhanced TV viewing experience by transmitting/receiving enhancement data through an Internet protocol (IP) network based on metadata related to a terrestrial broadcast program.
In the hybrid digital TV system, a transmitter may transmit broadcast data and signaling information of the broadcast data in real time through a broadcast network, and a receiver may receive the broadcast data and the signaling information of the broadcast data in real time through the broadcast network. In addition, the receiver of the hybrid digital TV system may receive enhancement data related to broadcast data through the IP network using the received signaling information.
Therefore, in order to acquire an application, etc. related to the broadcast data, the receiver of the hybrid digital TV system needs to receive signaling information necessary to acquire the application.